


Past Scars

by pandascape



Series: The Adventures of Rhys Lavellan [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, it's mostly fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 22:55:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6303412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandascape/pseuds/pandascape
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorian asks Lavellan about a scar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Past Scars

Dorian hummed as he absently ran his hand down Rhys's back, counting the freckles on his shoulders. He gently ran a finger down the scar that stretched from his right shoulder to left hip, and propped himself up on his elbow.

"Amatus?"

Rhys grunted softly.

"I've never asked, but what is the story behind this scar?" he asked, tracing it again.

Rhys tensed beneath his hand, and Dorian pulled back.

"I apologize, I didn't mean-" Dorian began.

"No, no, it's... it's fine." Sitting up, Rhys pulled the blanket to cover himself. "Why do you ask?"

"I was simply curious. If you don't wish to tell me, I won't force the issue," Dorian said.

"It is fine, ma'vhenan, I simply... Do not enjoy revisiting that memory. But you deserve to know what happened," Rhys added when he saw Dorian start to object once more.

Sighing, Rhys curled into Dorian's side, and Dorian wrapped an arm around his waist, leaning them back against the headboard.

"It was... sixteen years ago? Sil and I were only eight when her magic began showing. Our Keeper decided it would best to move then, so we headed for the Free Marches. But before we got there, we heard word of slavers traveling the way we were going, looking for more slaves to acquire. By the time we had found another suitable path to the Marches, they had found us. They attacked our camp in the middle of the night, killing a few, injuring many, and stealing children and adults alike. Our hunters, my father included, managed to save the few people the slavers had taken. It wasn't until everyone was packing did my brother notice we were missing." Taking a deep breath, Rhys turned his head to look out at the dark sky, the moonlight shining softly through a crack in the curtains.

"Vesryn and my father took a small group of hunters with them and ran into the woods, trying to find any trace of us. Vesryn got separated from our father, so he headed back to camp to wait. He stumbled into a clearing which was covered in blood. He found us lying unconscious, and a dead slaver." Dorian's free hand took Rhys's and squeezed it softly, which Rhys returned. "Sil had been so scared her magic had flared up, and they knew an elf with magic, especially one as pretty as Silvana, would sell well, so they took us both, hoping I would have magic as well. Sil tried stealing the knife the one holding her had, but in the tussle they had, she was stabbed in the side. Knowing she was worthless dead, they planned on just finishing her off. I... killed the one that stabbed her, and managed to pick Sil up and start running away, but the other one cut me down, leaving the scar you see."

"What happened to the other slaver?" Dorian asked quietly.

"He ran away after he thought I was dead. My father ran into him, though, and killed him. Vesryn ran back to camp and got another to help carry us back. My father returned just as we were carried in. I don't remember any of this, I was told what had happened. My memory cuts out after the blade hit my back," Rhys said quietly running his thumb over Dorian's hand. "I was unconscious for two weeks, I'm told. I'm the only one who remembers what happened; Sil can't remember anything after we were taken."

Dorian was quiet for a long time. "I... Thank you for telling me. I'm sorry I brought it up, I shouldn't have assumed-"

"Ma'lath, I swear, you would have found out eventually, whether through me or Sil, one of us would have told you. It is something I will never truly get over, and will be with me forever, but talking about it... I know that I'm safe now," he said, smiling up at Dorian.

"You are safe; you're here with me," Dorian said, once again pulling Rhys into his side, sliding down so they were laying on the bed.

It was quiet for a long while, just the soft sound of Rhys's breathing coming from down on Dorian's chest, the soft breaths blowing across his chest.

"Does it hurt?"

"My scar? I wouldn't say so. It used to bother me when I was younger, but it hasn't in many years. I used to get nightmares of the slavers, of Silvana dying..." Rhys shuddered. "But no, it doesn't hurt me anymore, there's no need to worry."

"I'll always worry about you, amatus," Dorian said quietly, running his fingers through Rhys's soft hair.

"I know ma'vhenan, I know," Rhys said, hugging Dorian tightly.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm on tumblr at mlp-micoo! :)


End file.
